robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pulsations
"I do not keep up with this account anymore. Thank you to everybody who visited my account and game, I'll see you soon." -Pulsations Pulsations is a retired myth most known for their game, "pulsations". They're also a former Popular Myth in Robloxian Myth Hunters. Overview Pulsations' current outfit consists of a plain black shirt and pants, the Virtual Reality mask, and the "Symbol" t-shirt. History Pulsations' account had been made on May 21st, and shortly after that they started getting recognized by the people from RMH. They got the Smaller/Upcoming Myth rank in the same year, which later changed to Popular Myth as they got more and more well-known. They lost their rank later on, either because of the myth purge that happened sometime later (that also caused a lot of other myths to get demoted) or because they left the group. Pulsations was still active in 2018. While they still had a myth rank in RMH, they made multiple shouts, such as one of the most recent ones, which was an invitation to hang out at the "Robloxian Myth Hunters' Park!", which was open at the time. The second shout stated that they completed their puzzle, which was outside of Roblox, and that the first one to complete it would get a reward. The last shout pulsations has ever made was an apology about inactivity, as well as a promise to be more active. They also said that they'd accept friends requests, and offered people help with building a myth game, although that was a long time ago. On February 19th, 2018, an account by the name of iwillneverbeagenius had been made. It was found by myth hunters about a week later. The game that belonged to that account was titled "the end", which made people assume that the myth was over. After over a year of little to no updates from pulsations, they made a shout in Herewood on May 11th, 2019, saying that they do not keep up with the account anymore. They also thanked everyone who visited their place and congratulated the few people who managed to find their website and solve the mystery. Lastly, they said they'd see everyone soon, and this time, it actually seemed to be the end. Game pulsations The starting area of the game features an island with a few benches, trees and some big crosses, while eerie music plays in the background. There are 3 people sitting on one of the benches, one of whom is completely black, while the second one is partially transparent and the third one has a glowing white head and a grey body with the Grass texture. There's also a secret passage inside the island on which you spawn. Going there will lead you to a series of teleporters with occasional people throughout, one of which is wearing a mask that resembles a clock. You will then be lead to a big house with three doors and three people standing near each of them. Two of these doors will teleport you to either a completely black or completely white glowing area that you can't get out of unless you reset, and the third one will transport you to some sort of jail with a child singing eerily. The only way to get out of there is to go to a partially broken down ladder with a note hanging on the wall near it. Climbing the ladder will lead you to two corridors, one of which is blocked off by rocks and a single sentence, while the other one has more sillhouettes of people, as well as some creepy paintings. And finally, going through that corridor will lead you to the final area with the inscription "luvvrnogytndpibc", which is an .onion link. Wasteland, Air Is Poisonous. (unavailable) The game features a single room with a light shining from the window onto a single chair, sitting on which kills you. The color palette is mostly brown, and there are small particles resembling snow floating around the room. Father, You Are Only Sick (unavailable) the end (by iwillneverbeagenius) The game features a skybox with a blood red sky, as well as the word "never" at the top. Clicking it allows you to enter something. Behavior Pulsations rarely played games, but when they did they usually behaved the way a normal player would. Controversy/Drama On September 7th, pulsations' account was password-guessed by PallidumInteritum, another myth who was working with PallidumMorte. The hijacker revealed their main account, as well as their Discord, and said that pulsations would be able to get the account back when they respond to their Discord messages. Everything returned to normal on the same day. External Links pulsations' Roblox Profile iwillneverbeagenius' Roblox Profile Trivia * It's been rumored that you could find pictures of actual dead bodies in the earlier versions of the main game, as well as on the website that you can access by using the .onion link. * pulsations is friends with many people, some of which are myth hunters and some of which are other myths, but the most notable two are 1JEUEHF1129 and ji25uitjy57xpilg, which are likely related to pulsations themselves, as one of their accounts has another .onion link in their About. Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Retired Myths